The subject matter herein relates generally to light sensor assemblies.
On outdoor lighting, notably street lights and parking lot lights, photocontrol components and the corresponding fixture contacts are typically used to turn the lights on and off based upon the ambient light from the sun. Some light fixtures support dimming to variably control the light fixture based on the ambient light levels during the day with dimming, signaling, and power contacts at an interface between a photocontrol printed circuit board and the light fixture. Currently, the photocontrol printed circuit boards utilize solder technology in order to electrically connect the fixture contacts of the light fixture to the photocontrol printed circuit boards. However, soldering the contacts to the photocontrol printed circuit boards is time consuming, labor intensive, and is not easily automated.
A need remains for a light sensor assembly that may be assembled in a cost effective and reliable manner.